


Supergirl Reveal Fail

by morshon



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 23:56:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8774815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morshon/pseuds/morshon
Summary: Kara decides to reveal she's Supergirl to her girlfriend Lena. Of course things don't go as planned.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Brand new fic from me! Dusting off the fanfic skills to see if I've still got it. Hope you enjoy! Please leave me some comments--all mistakes are mine.

“So I’m going to tell her.” Kara said, after the third episode of their epic Survivor binge.

“No.” Alex didn’t take her eyes off the tv, instead taking an exaggerated swig from her beer to prevent herself from elaborating.

“No? Why not? We’ve been dating a few weeks and I’ve yet to make it through an entire date. I have to tell her.” Kara whined, pausing the show in order to force Alex’s attention.

Alex just turned and looked at her, allowing Kara to continue her mini rant.

“Seriously, Alex. She’s going to figure out that Snapper isn’t sending me on all of these Supergirl exclusives every time.” Kara slowly wound down from her indignation and paused before mumbling, “Plus…you know…thelovething…”

“Love?” Alex’s eyebrows raising ridiculously high.

“Yeah, you know. I love her…blah blah blah, she should know the truth.” Kara waved her hand like she hadn’t just dropped a bombshell in the middle of sister night.

Alex was silent for a few moments, contemplating the new information. On the one hand Lena had saved all the aliens in National City and the extensive background checks and monitoring Alex had put in place since her sister had started dating the Luther hadn’t returned anything. On the other hand she was her baby sister’s first ever girlfriend and she had a certain responsibility to protect her. Looking at Kara’s puppy face made the choice for her. “Ok. Tell her. But make sure that you have a plan and you don’t just blurt it out.”

Kara nodded enthusiastically. “Right. Right. Which part—the love part or the Supergirl part?”

“Both, Kara. Please have a plan for both.” Alex rolled her eyes, affectionately as she could while she made a grab for the remote to start their show again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kara had thought through her options over the next few days and she had finally decided on a plan. She was going to reveal both at the same time. A big, sweeping romantic gesture—that hopefully would make up for all the dates she’d had to cut short and show Lena how much she truly loved the woman in the process.

When everything was in place at her apartment, she quick changed into her suit and flew off to L-Corp. The flowers she’d stashed in the bushes close to the office were still there and she grabbed them just before flying up to Lean’s balcony. She took a moment to steady herself, and to study her girlfriend working away at her desk. The lines of her back taunt, from either too much tension that day or all of the pilates classes the women took. Either way, it was a beautiful sight and Kara had to shake herself free from the images flashing in her head from the last time she had visited Lena late at night in her office. . Squaring her shoulders she barreled in, startling Lena out of the document she was studying.

“Supergirl! You know that’s not actually an entrance right?” Lena said, any hint of caring she usually directed towards Kara absent from her tone when she addressed Supergirl.

“Um, yeah. I know…it’s just…well…I can fly…so I mean…” Supergirl stumbled over her words, forgetting that while Lena typically bailed Kara out of her rambling she was only staring at Supergirl. Giving up, she simply shoved the flowers towards Lena.

The CEO accepted them, fumbling a bit at the sudden weight in her arms before looking curiously at the other woman. “You know I’m seeing someone right? If that’s what this is about…” Lena watched as Supergirl, the woman of Steel herself blushed furiously right before her very eyes.

“Yeah, I mean no…that isn’t. Well, it is. Sort of.”

Lena laid a gentle hand on Supergirl’s arm, hoping to help calm her enough to stop the rambling.

“I love you.” Supergirl blurted it out before she could stop the words. “Shoot, I mean I’m Kara. I was supposed to tell you I’m Kara before the love thing. Shoot, shoot, shoot…” Supergirl started pacing the room, wringing her hands together, unwillingly to look at Lena, not wanting to see the reaction. Suddenly laughter rung out in the open room, bouncing and tinging off the walls. Kara spun around towards the source of the sound to see Lena propping herself up on the side of desk laughing hysterically.

“She…you…Did Kara put you up to this?” Lena asked, the humor shining in her eyes.

Just short of stamping her foot Kara huffed and marched her way back towards her girlfriend. “No, I’m Kara.” With her hands on her hips, trying for her most Supergirl-esque pose, she tried to feel as confident as she looked.

“Oh please. I think I would know if I was dating a Super. I can’t believe she went to all this trouble on April Fool’s Day just for me.” Lena was looking down at the flowers, toying with a few of the petals with a wistful look on her face.

Supergirl faltered.

April.

Fool’s.

Day.

_Shit._

_Not your best plan. Think, think Kara. Lena doesn’t look mad, so you can make this work…put on your glasses and go with it…_

She patted her hidden pocket and with a sinking feeling, realized that she’d forgotten to bring her glasses. This was why she always revealed Kara was Supergirl, not the other way around. Now if she hovered a foot off the ground it was just another party trick in Supergirl’s arsenal. She couldn’t exactly sit down and write up a 1,000 word article about Dogs and their Humans to prove who she was. Deciding that there wasn’t anyway to prove who she really was at Lena’s office she decided she needed to get the woman back to her place.

She did her best to look sheepish and nervously dug her toe a little into the carpet before saying anything. “You caught me…I mean us…haha, right? I tried to tell her it wouldn’t work but you know Kara…”

After a pregnant pause Lena nodded her head, wondering exactly what Supergirl was going to do now. “I do. Since I’m dating her…was there something else? I’d like to call her now.”

“No, nothing else…I mean yes, actually. I’m supposed to take you over to her apartment. She’s got a whole thing set up for you over there…Do you mind if I fly you?” Supergirl asked, hoping that once they got to her apartment she could clear things up a little more.

Lena didn’t hesitate in the slightest, which should have set alarm bells off in Kara’s head, but she was to wrapped up in trying to figure out how to prove who she was to remember Lena hated flying. The CEO headed out to the balcony and waited for Supergirl to follow.

“How does this work? Do you carry me bridal style or should I just wrap my arms around you?” Lena asked, just a hint of humor shining in her eyes.

Kara blushed furiously, the implications of having Lena so close to her in her suit lighting off every nerve ending in her body and as she reached around Lena’s waist to pull her closer she could barely keep her arms from shaking. “Like this.” She whispered softly. “I’ve got you, don’t worry.”

Supergirl whipped through the open window of her apartment just a few minutes later, releasing her passenger and taking a few steps back. Lena was looking at her expectantly and she was just staring back, wringing her hands. She didn’t have a Plan B, short of digging through her entire apartment to look for her stupid glasses since she couldn’t remember where the hell she put them. The moment stretched on until Lena finally spoke up.

“Is Kara here?” Lena asked, again the humor in her tone lost on Kara.

Something finally snapped in Supergirl and she was at a complete and total loss. The evening was not going like she planned and now she was standing in her own apartment with her girlfriend who didn’t know she was her girlfriend and she didn’t know what to do. After a few paces back and forth she flopped down on the couch and put her head in her hands. The room was closing in around her and it was getting harder and harder to get air in her lungs. The more she tried to stop the panic from consuming her the more it took hold.

Eventually, she felt a set of small, delicate hands slip into her hair and tug gently. The pulling and stroking distracting her from the panic filling her and she looked up into green eyes, inches from her own. They were filled with worry, and if Kara looked close enough—a little bit of regret.

“I…” This time words were failing Lena. She hadn’t meant to take this joke so far and now she was the one having to confess. “I know it’s you baby…Kara…my sweet, loving Kara.” She stroked Kara’s hair back again, sweeping it off the girl’s face and kissed her forehead softly, lips lingering ever so slightly.

“This is one of those things you aren’t going to forget, huh?” Kara finally said, knowing that she couldn’t be mad at Lena for turning the tables on her.

“Not likely. It isn’t everyday I have a Super tell me they’re in love with me.” Lena beamed at her girlfriend, who was still hunched over on the couch. “And just for the record I love you too.”

“Thank Rao you do… but I meant…”

“I know what you meant. And no you’re definitely never living this one down. It is cute though that you actually thought I hadn’t figured it out yet…”

Kara playfully slapped at Lena’s shoulder before pulling her up off the floor and into her lap. “Kiss me pretty lady,” Kara said, knowing that the two were going to be just fine.

“Gladly, and always.”


End file.
